robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Counter Blox: Sauce (RoLve Community)
É OFICIALMENTE MORTO, DEVIDO AO CBRO. Descanse em arquivos, velho amigo.bbbbbrfvyr9u0tuip- jmg9pikym -tyrtgy0rtf0tukuym9-u8lu,=l9uij,lk. Counter Blox: counter blox is a game that requires a certain amount of skill and is a fun game for that matter. click here to play today.http://web.roblox.com/games/276573349/Counter-Blox-Sauce-Paused-Dev WARNING: LINK MIGHT EXPIRE You should play csgo because if you do, you will see an increase in all games with accuracy and reaction time plus aiming for the head. CURRENT WEAPONS C4 ight and tight accuracy makes up for it's flaws. $1 Smgs UMP - A smg with the damage of a pistol, but more fire rate. P90 - A smg with the fire rate of a machine gun that is good for running and gunning (150 bullets) $2700 TMP - $1250 Shotguns M4- A high damaging pump shotgun XM1014 - An faster fire rate shotgun than the M3 but with a bit less damage $2000 Pistols and Equipment Five-Seven - Usp Tactical - A starting pistol for Counter Terrorists that can one shot the head if the enemy has no armor and has a silencer attachment and has 3 clips with each 12 bullets. Very accurate. Glock 18 - A starting pistol for the Terrorists that has a fast fire rate, 7 clips with 20 bullets, and a mode that can switch the gun fito semi-auto or burst fire but has no spray pattern. Desert Eagle - A very powerful pistol that can one shot in the head regardless of how much armor the enemy has but has lower fire rate than the Usp and has limited ammo (6 clips with each 7 bullets). Great as a sidearm as an awper because of is one hit kill. $700 Equipment HE Grenade - does low damage but good when throwing grenades at once. $350, Smoke - block out areas so players cant see. Don't go through smokes because you will most likely die. $300 Flash - blinds players. When you throw, turn the opposite side where you threw it so you won't get blind. $200 Kevlar - protects your torso so you can absorb more damage Helmet and Kevlar - Like the Kevlar but you can take a headshot from an AK47 CURRENT MAPS De_Aztec - A mostly CT sided map because the Terrorists are just trapped with only 3 ways to advance and the CTs cover a lot of ground. De_Dust2 - How to be good at Counter Blox To be really good at this game, you need to always aim for the head. Aiming for the head is very important because it finishes your enemy off quickly and efficiently. Next you want to practice spraying. Spraying is good for medium and long range. To do this, you want to aim down slowly while holding down left mouse button. And next is to react quickly. This is a major reason why you keep dying all the time. You want to press the left mouse button before the enemy player does. Sometimes you are a milliersecond late to press the mouse button but you know the enemy is in front of you. The next one is to never panic. For example this scenario: you shoot this guy but then he escapes into cover behind a car in front of you but you stand still because the enemy player could charge out of cover any moment and you have low hp and you are super exposed. If you panicked at that point, you would have a 20% accuracy decrease and less focus. The enemy player will get you before you get them. And next, don't rage. If you rage a lot, you will have a 30% accuracy decrease. And next be very patient. Don't just rush as a counter terrorist just knowing there are enemies behind a gate. They are the ones that need to push. Also don't push through the smokes. Your reaction time will decrease because the enemies just have to put their crosshair into that smoke. if you push you might not have your crosshair in the right direction and you will be killed. And next, communicate. This is the only thing that matters. If you don't communicate like as counter terrorist you see them coming bombsite A warn your teammates in team chat and there will be one or two people coming to support you. Counter Blox League Counter Blox League is a Counter Blox Sauce Tournament for Counter Blox: Sauce pros where 10 teams with each 5 players and 2 fillins fighting for the $500 robux (Maybe higher) CBL Group: http://web.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2618735 The First Tournament (8/7/15 11:00 MTN time-) The first tournament was very stupid. Most teams won by default (without a fight) due to people being offline. Tournament was held here: http://www.roblox.com/games/268594436/Counter-Blox-League#!/game-instances The teams are: Example: (❌ is lost first game/✔️❌ won 1st then lost 2nd/⭐️Won)(Team Name) - (Team Captain then others) = (Game Number): (Win/Lose) D1ck Weeds(HydraX) - BatsmanBowler+vm9+ACPBlackShadow+Amir3600 = G5 ❌EnvyL- ProbsNotAccelFlow+IamSomethingGG+Porshc+Pistol120303 = G1: Lost to Supreme Team because they were offline ✔️Miracle Ace - LegoBluX+UndercoveryWP+Baldo46+Latched+qwerok223 = G2: Took victory after hours of making it official ✔️Unity Guards - DustBro+cr0pe+TH3No0b0fCha0s+jwun+jydn = G4: Won by Default Team Pasha Biceps- Undefined (they disbanded) TitanS- PatrickWatikins+HandyA2BCDomski2BC+Mexiizo+vein18+Maxwellman1234 = G5: ❌Ninjas in Poo - EvanRekt+EASportsITSINTHEGANE+MODSEXCLUSIVE+zimondcrafter+ErinChanDesu= G3: Lost to Dank Meme because they were offline ❌Bloxnatic - infinateminds+TheGuyWhoHasItAll+ = G4: Lost to Unity Guards because they were in a different time zone ✔️Supreme Team - SupremeNewbLord,NubLord,NoobLord,+War455+Inflamed+LegendsAreMade= G1: Won by Default ✔️Dank Meme - BatHunter100+XXGUNERS+Kniv979+kkiller20+coolguner515+Quagma= G3: Won by Default Host: OneSummit (you will be missed) Co-Host: iLiinx Admin list: MegaPorker, UndercoveryGM Chat Mod: Needlesskolby Note: few people weren't recorded because they were late or not CHUJ The Second Tournament Mod Squad??? Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Outdated Category:Dead games